


Thomas

by RockfordGirl26



Category: Stigmata (1999), movies - Fandom
Genre: 1999, Andrew Kiernan - Freeform, Baby, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Frankie Paige - Freeform, Pittsburgh, Stigmata, UPMC, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: A fluffy one- shot about how Frankie and Andrew choose their newborn son's name.Andrew may also try to use the newborn to convince Frankie to marry himPlease read and review





	Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy one-shot popped into my head last night. I hope you enjoy it. Once again, I own nothing.

Former Vatican priest Andrew Kiernan held the squirming bundle of joy that was swaddled in a blue blanket as he looked out the window of his girlfriend’s hospital room. As the sun came up on UPMC Mercy Hospital, he quietly whispered to his son, “Listen, your mum is a remarkable woman. You wouldn’t believe everything she has been through. The best thing about her is that she loves us so much. Hey, now that you’re here, maybe you can convince her to marry me.” As Andrew talked to his son, the baby snuggled further into his chest.

Frankie Paige watched the interaction between her boyfriend and their son from her hospital bed. A smile crept onto her weary face as she heard Andrew try to convince their son to convince her to marry his father. “You think you can use our son to get me to marry you?”She said tiredly with a hint of amusement in her voice. “If anyone can convince you, I figured it would be him” Andrew turned and smiled at the woman that had made him the happiest man in the world. 

The first time Andrew had asked her to marry him was after he returned from Belo Quinto after finding the Gospel of Thomas. He had shirked his priestly duties and he knew that after the Stigmata, he and Frankie could make it through anything. As soon as he returned to Pittsburgh he caught a cab to Frankie’s apartment like a man on a mission. He had gotten down on one knee with a ring that he had bought at a jewelry store right before he had left for Brazil. 

The next time Andrew seriously asked Frankie to marry him was a year later when he walked into their bathroom to find Frankie sitting on the edge of the tub holding a pregnancy test with tears in her eyes. “It’s positive, Andrew. We’re going to be parents.” Frankie said. “That’s the best news I’ve ever heard!” Just as those words left his mouth, Andrew ran to their bedroom to retrieve the same ring he had proposed with before. “Frankie Paige, please marry me.” Andrew asked her. Her answer was the same as every other time he has asked her to be his wife, “Andrew, I don’t need a piece of paper to show that I love you.” 

Over the next seven months Andrew had randomly asked Frankie to marry him. Sometimes she would be sitting on the couch painting her nails, and Andrew would think she looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He would sit down beside her and ask her to marry him. She would always laugh at him and tell him what she had always told him about her thoughts on marriage.  
Back to present day, Andrew sat down on the edge of Frankie’s hospital bed and handed her their son. He wrapped his arm around the two loves of his life and said, “Frankie, we still need a name for him.” She looked at Andrew and then back to their son, “Thomas. We should name him Thomas Andrew Kiernan.” “Frankie, why Thomas?” Andrew asked. She looked at their perfect son and smiled,” Because without the Gospel of Thomas, we would have never met, and I definitely wouldn’t be here today.” 

Little Thomas wriggled in his mother’s arms and cooed as of to tell his parents that their choice of name was fine by him. Frankie smiled up at Andrew and said, “Andrew, I think he likes his name. Guess what else he told me.” Andrew raised his eyebrows and nodded his head as he waited for her to continue, “He also told me that he thinks it’s about time I took his daddy’s last name.” Andrew Kiernan was the happiest man in the world for the second time in less than 24 hours. He pulled the ring from his pocket and said, “ I knew he was a smart kid.” Andrew kissed Frankie as he slid the ring on her finger. He spent the rest of the day holding his family in his arms and thinking about their future.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this! If you would be so kind, please drop a comment letting me know if there was something you liked about this work, or if there was something that maybe you didn't like. Any suggestions are welcome and will be considered. You never know, your suggestion may make it into the revision of this work.


End file.
